<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out Of The Closet And Into Confusion by Pieceofship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438080">Coming Out Of The Closet And Into Confusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship'>Pieceofship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, danganronpa ultra despair girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru comes out, Toko misunderstands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokomaru - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out Of The Closet And Into Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Toko?” Komaru asked, kicking her feet as they dangled above the ledge. After clearing out a massive amount of monokumas from a building they decided to rest a bit on the rooftops. </p><p>“What is it now?” Toko reluctantly asked, sipping from a water bottle from one of the few clean water sources they managed to find.</p><p>“Well...” Komaru twiddled her thumbs and took a deep breath. “I’m a lesbian.”</p><p>“Hmp, we-well master and I never discussed polygamy.” Toko huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“Huh?” Komaru blinked. Did she just say polygamy?</p><p>“I’ll have to see if he would agree.” Toko began. “And-and same-sex marriage  isn’t legal in Japan, so I would have to be legally married to Byakuya and not you, sorry.”</p><p>“Uhh...Toko?” she was so confusing whenever she went into her very one-sided and imaginary relationship with Byakuya. </p><p>“But I am willing to still have a-a commitment ceremony of some sorts with you if that makes you feel any better...” Toko rambled on. </p><p>“Toko?”</p><p>“Huh, what is it?”</p><p>“Uhh... I’m not asking you out.” Komaru clarified.</p><p>“You...you aren’t!?” Toko’s eyes widen in horror.</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Oh...I see.” her pale face flushed a rosy pink. </p><p>“Wait,” Komaru grinned. “Toko, do you have a crush on me?” she couldn’t help but tease.</p><p>“Of-of course not! My heart solely belongs to master Byakuya!” </p><p>“Really? Because you seemed pretty excited about planning our commitment ceremony.” Komaru chuckled.</p><p>“I-I...I...” Toko stuttered, soon taking a clump of her hair to brush against her nose.</p><p>“Are you kidding me!?” Komaru gawked. “Toko, you can’t switch to Genocider Syo to avoid the question!”</p><p>“I can try to damn it!” Toko hissed before sneezing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>